Shiori Makimura
) |coloreye = Blue |like = Science and technology, Mechs, Computers, Sleeping |dislike = Unknown |weakness = Forgetfulness, When her superiors get angry |hobby = Building robots |fa_father = Unnamed father |fa_mother = Unnamed mother |fa_family = Unnamed brother (mentioned in omake) |fa_friend = Maria Yukiji Katsura (co-worker) Kyonosuke Kaoru (co-worker) Saki Kijima |fa_other = Mikado Sanzenin (boss) Eight (creation, ex-boyfriend) Ell (creation) |n1stappearance = }} |seiyuu = Rina Satō |status = Alive }} is a genius scientist of the Mikado Hyper Energy (MHE) Electronics Corporation as the Chief of Development, Humanoid Nursing and Battlefield Weapons Department, and Advanced Technology Development Division. Her specialties lie in computers and mechas. Her development team created Nursing Robot Eight and other mechas seen in the series. She is in fact, so talented that she was able to successfully build a mecha while half asleep. During her high school years, she was the vice president of the student council in Hakuo. The president at that time was Maria who became her close friend. She enjoyed calling Maria little, giving her nicknames like "Little President" and "Little Maria". She also took many stolen photographs of Maria with a camera which was immediately destroyed upon her knowledge. Appearance Shiori has long grey hair with a violet hair clip on the left side of her hair and she has blue eyes. She wears glasses and a cross shaped pendant. She is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a turtleneck shirt and a black skirt. Story Introduction Shiori is Nursing Robot Eight's creator. She first appears during Eight's first attempt in revenge where she came personally to the Sanzenin mansion stating that throwing Eight in the combustible garbage pile was a mistake, making Eight feel very happy until Shiori said that he should have been thrown to the over sized garbage pile. She has made many models aside from Eight but all of them ran rampant and caused destruction. Finally, her boss decides to make her return to Hakuo Academy as a teacher to learn something important which she lacks as a scientist, which is heart. As Homeroom Teacher When she arrived in Hakuo, she replaced Yukiji as the homeroom teacher in Hayate's class. She gave a pop quiz at her first class to assess her student's level and mentally checked the papers in a few seconds before stating her analysis of the student's performance in front of them. This was a display of her status as a genius which gained the respect of her students but at the same time made Yukiji uneasy who at first, thought that Shiori would not fit into her class. Another reason is because Yukiji's salary was cut due to her being demoted to the position of assistant teacher. Falling Victim to Yukiji's plan She would later fall victim to Yukiji's plans of trying to get her kicked out by taking a photograph of her while having an indecent relationship with a student. The unlucky guy would be Hayate who was pushed by Yukiji and fell over Shiori, making the scene look very scandalous. However, with some turn of events, Yukiji did not submit the photo to the school authorities but started teaching Shiori about how it is to be a good teacher. As Eight's Girlfriend She later becomes Eight's girlfriend after the robot proposed his love for her. But soon enough, they broke up and one of her students, named Takezaki, confessed to her. Unaware of her surroundings, Hayate and Miki were actually watching them from the bushes. In the end, Shiori rejected Takezaki's confession by stating that it was wrong since she is a teacher and he is a student, impressing both Hayate and Miki. Giving Yukiji her Status During the next school year Shiori already got promoted, giving Yukiji back her status as homeroom teacher. However, the two seemed to have already been good friends beforehand, drinking, playing Mahjong and doing other activities together. In one occasion, Shiori helped Yukiji fix a broken voice recorder. It turns out that this was the same voice recorder Shiori gave to Maria when they were still in school. The voice recorder actually contains a tape recording of Maria singing and before they could play the recording in it, Maria arrived stating in a subtle, yet obviously threatening way, that it is not good to leave things behind for it may become a big source of embarrassment. Navigation